


Scene of the Crime

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the scene causes the crime. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene of the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "surprise" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

“Look out!” Castle’s grabbing Beckett, pulling her away from floor-to-ceiling shelves where a trio of metal spikes emerged where Beckett just stood.

“What was that?” Lanie demands, frozen in her position by the victim’s body.

“Cause of death?” Beckett suggests, her voice strained.

“I’d say so,” Lanie agrees as the spikes automatically start retracting back into the shelves.

Ryan’s voice comes over the walkie-talkie. “Everyone be careful. The daughter says she never visited her father because he had booby traps all over the place.”

“Everyone out until it’s cleared.” Beckett orders the walkie-talkie.

“Castle?”

“Yeah?”

“You can let go now.”


End file.
